Mon Histoire D'amour ?
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Bonjour, je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi. J'ai 14 ans et je viens d'arriver dans un nouveau lycée et oh...Un type m'a embrassé lors du premier jour ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?   Cadeau pour Reboyama
1. Chapter 1

**Mon histoire d'amour**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>_Les personnages, bien qu'ils soient trop mignon ou encore sexy, ne sont malheureusement pas à moi…Sinon j'vous dis qu'il y aurait déjà eu du Yaoi dans le manga s'ils m'appartenaient. _

**Couple : **_J'ai optée pour un petit 6927 _

**Note : **_Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir, chers lecteurs. Je vous présente ma nouvelle petite fanfiction…Oui je sais que je n'ai pas fini les autres ! Mais celle-ci est pour Reboyama… Parce que c'est un cadeau avec l'inspiration de Yaoi d'autre histoires et de délire que j'ai eu avec ^^_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Mon nouveau lycée…<span>

* * *

><p>C'était après une heure de trajet de train à regarder les images monotones du paysage passer sous mes yeux que j'étais enfin arrivé là où je devais me rendre. Le soleil n'était pas complètement levé encore, après tout, nous étions en automne.<p>

Je venais d'emménager dans cette nouvelle ville, et j'espère vraiment me faire des amis. Non, parce que dans mon ancien lycée, j'étais le bouc émissaire de ma classe et on me surnommait « Dame-Tsuna » parce que mes résultats ne sont pas vraiment bons…

J'avançais d'un pas lent mais régulier en direction de ce qui serait ma nouvelle école à partir d'aujourd'hui. Puis bon, ma mère vient de se remarier avec un médecin. Un médecin pervers qui travaille là-bas. Mais le meilleur, c'est qu'il y a mon ami d'enfance : Yamamoto Takeshi.

Il grand et brun. Takeshi sourit toujours même dans les moments difficiles et surtout…Il est super bon en sport. Je pense qu'il devrait passer professionnel mais il ne veut pas. Pourquoi ? Bonne question, il n'a jamais voulu me répondre.

J'aperçus enfin le bâtiment. Grand et rose pâle. Une grande cours où se promenaient quelques rares élèves… Oui c'était bien mon nouveau lycée. Je soupirai une fois avant de reprendre mon chemin pour les cours. Peut-être serais-je dans la même classe que Takeshi ?

Je pénétrai dans le bâtiment, cherchant mon chemin pour le secrétariat quand un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge me fonça dessus pour m'embrasser…Stop. M'embrasser ? Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

« Et voilà mes demoiselles, je vous présente ma _copine_. Dit le jeune homme à la coupe de cheveux ananas. »

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Qu'allaient penser les autres ? De plus je venais à peine d'arriver. Je…Je lui mis une claque avant de m'enfuir dans une direction qui m'était inconnue.

Je m'arrêtais dans un coin tranquille pour laisser mes larmes couler quand j'entendis une voix familière. Une voix que j'ai vraiment l'habitude d'entendre. C'est la voix de…

« Yo Tsuna. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à pleurer là ? Les cours vont commencer.

_ Takeshi… »

Mon ami se mit à rire doucement et me prit dans ses grands bras musclés. On resta ainsi quelques instants avant qu'il ne m'accompagne. Oui, j'étais bel et bien dans sa classe d'après les documents qu'il avait récupéré pour moi…C'est vraiment un ami en or, n'est ce pas ?

On entrait dans la classe. Le bruit de font se stoppa et tout les regards me fixèrent. On attendait que je me présente mais je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je devais dire, surtout que je reconnaissais les filles qui tournaient autour d'Ananas-kun. Oui, le garçon à la coupe d'ananas qui m'avait embrassé….Je soupira en repensant à cet incident.

Mon ami, remarquant mon hésitation, se mit à faire un petit rire et m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se tourner vers ses camarades qu'il connaissait bien vu comment les autres lui souriaient.

« Bon les gars je vous présente mon ami. Ha ha, c'est Tsunayoshi mais vous pouvez l'appeler Tsuna.

_ E-enchanté. Réussis-je à dire »

Les autres personnes de cette classe me lancèrent un regard blasé avant de repartir dans leurs conversations. Merci l'accueil hein ! Je partis m'asseoir sur une chaise et Yamamoto me rejoignit peu de temps après. On parla…Et les cours se terminèrent bien vite. Plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Yamamoto avait insisté pour me raccompagner. Pendant le chemin, nous avons parlé de cet incident. Apparemment, le garçon qui m'a embrassé s'appelle Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro. Il a un an de plus que moi et a beaucoup de succès au près des femmes alors il cherche toujours un moyen pour s'en débarrasser…Et c'est sur moi que c'est tombé ! C'est toujours sur moi que les ennuis tombent de toute manière. Je soupirai sans m'en rendre compte ce qui fit s'inquiéter Yamamoto.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, je me levai alors que le soleil était à peine levé. Ma mère était déjà partie ainsi que son nouveau mari… Ai-je déjà dis que je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup ? Et que c'est un pervers ?<p>

Je partis dans la salle de bain et prit une douche avant de mettre mon nouvel uniforme scolaire… Il était plutôt joli cet uniforme. Je me coiffais tout en faisant attention à l'heure. Après tout, Takeshi allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

La sonnette retentie. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres et je partis lui ouvrir en prenant mon bento et mon sac de cours.

« Salut Tsuna !

_ Bonjour Takeshi…

_ Prêt ?

_ Oui. »

Il me sourit comme il le fait tout le temps lorsqu'on se voit. On partait ensembles pour les cours mais je voyais bien qu'il voulait me poser une question. Ce ne fut que devant le lycée qu'il s'arrêta et me fixa d'un air sérieux. Un air que je n'aurais jamais cru voir sur la tête de mon ami…

Il m'exposa sa demande. Une demande irréaliste…Il voulait que je me fasse passer pour une femme lors de la sortie avec son club à laquelle il allait. Pas pour n'importe quelle femme, me faire passer pour sa copine.

Au bout d'un moment de supplication, je finis par lui donner mon accord sous son sourire victorieux.

* * *

><p>J'avais enfin fini le cours de mathématiques. Cours que je n'avais toujours pas compris d'ailleurs. Je suis donc sortit de la classe, avec un soupir las, et étais monté sur le toit. Après tout, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à le voir. Lui. Qui ? Et bien Rokudo Mukuro.<p>

Ce gars à la coiffure ananas était en pleine discussion avec une fille...Qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Ce type, cet égoïste, souriait tranquillement pendant que moi je panique à mort à cause des conséquences de ses actes ? Ce n'était pas normal ça...Mais bon je n'avais pas le courage de l'interrompre.

Je suis donc redescendu et je fus surpris. Agréablement surpris. Yamamoto m'avait attendu pour commencer à manger son bento. Apparement mon ami sportif est vraiment un ami sur qui on peut compter.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Et oui, voilà un chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire. Comment est-ce que vous trouvez ? Bon certes, les personnages seront sûrement un peu - beaucoup ?- OOC puisque c'est un univers alternatif mais...Mais je mérite bien une ch'tite review ? *yeux de chien battu*<em>

* * *

><p><em>Bisous<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Mon histoire d'amour**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>_Les personnages, bien qu'ils soient trop mignon ou encore sexy, ne sont malheureusement pas à moi…Sinon j'vous dis qu'il y aurait déjà eu du Yaoi dans le manga s'ils m'appartenaient._

**Couple : **_J'ai optée pour un petit 6927 _

**Note : **_Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir, chers lecteurs. Je vous présente ma nouvelle petite fanfiction…Oui je sais que je n'ai pas fini les autres ! Mais celle-ci est pour Reboyama… Parce que c'est un cadeau._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Une fête mouvementée<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>_J'avais enfin fini le cours de mathématiques. Cours que je n'avais toujours pas compris d'ailleurs. Je suis donc sortit de la classe, avec un soupir las, et étais monté sur le toit. Après tout, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à le voir. Lui. Qui ? Et bien Rokudo Mukuro._

_Ce gars à la coiffure ananas était en pleine discussion avec une fille...Qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Ce type, cet égoïste, souriait tranquillement pendant que moi je panique à mort à cause des conséquences de ses actes ? Ce n'était pas normal ça...Mais bon je n'avais pas le courage de l'interrompre._

_Je suis donc redescendu et je fus surpris. Agréablement surpris. Yamamoto m'avait attendu pour commencer à manger son bento. Apparemment mon ami sportif est vraiment un ami sur qui on peut compter._

* * *

><p>Oh…Je venais d'apprendre que Takeshi fait partit du club de baseball. Il en est le capitaine en plus. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mon ami est un sportif vraiment important. Je suis vraiment un nul…Surtout à côté de Yamamoto.<p>

« Tsuna ? »

J'avais du rester longtemps dans mes pensées pour que mon ami commence à s'inquiéter. Je me demande pourquoi Yamamoto est ami avec moi en fait ?

« Oui ?

_ Haha, tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées.

_ Ah…Désolé. »

Il m'adresse un sourire au quel je réponds par un petit sourire. Mais bon, le professeur entra dans la salle pour faire son cours de langue étrangère… Je ne sais déjà pas bien parler la mienne alors comment voulez-vous que je parle la langue d'un autre pays ? Bonne question, n'est-ce pas ?

Une heure, de sieste intensive, le cours se finit enfin. Takeshi me réveilla et me raccompagna jusque chez moi…C'est vraiment quelqu'un qui est doux avec ses amis ! Ou peut-être juste avec moi son ami d'enfance… ?

* * *

><p>Oh…Je comprends pourquoi il a tenu à venir chez moi. En même temps, il avait du tout prévoir et je ne me souvenais pas vraiment que la fête à laquelle il était invité était ce soir<p>

Je soupirais. Je portais désormais une robe orange pâle, des ballerines et un gilet qui s'accordait avec ma tenue. Takeshi m'avait aussi donné des rajouts que j'ai mis après avoir lissé mes cheveux…Ensuite, on m'avait maquillé pour donner l'illusion.

On venait d'arriver à la fête…Yamamoto m'adressa un sourire avant qu'un type vienne le saluer… Il était grand, les cheveux argentés et fumait tout en s'adressant à lui.

« Haha Tsunaki-chan*, tu peux aller t'amusée le temps que je parle.

_ Mais… »

Pas le temps que je dise quelque chose, Takeshi était déjà partit avec ce gars dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom…Enfin ça avait l'air important.

Je me suis donc mis à avancer dans la foule sans connaître personne et là…Là je le vis. Lui. Qui ? Rokudo Mukuro. Tout était de sa faute en plus. Je m'approchais discrètement et m'assis. Je l'observais, à un moment je trouverais bien le temps de lui dire quelque chose, non ?

« Bonjour beauté. »

Un homme venait de poser son bras sur mon épaule…Je le fixais pendant que celui-ci m'adressait un petit sourire amusé. Je crois qu'il veut quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui offrir.

« Alors beauté, chez moi ou chez toi ?

_ Je…Je ne suis pas intéressé.

_ Chez moi alors. »

Il m'attrapa par le bras. Il me tirait malgré le fait que je lui criais de me laisser tranquille… Je fermai les yeux quand soudain il me lâcha… Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. J'ouvre les yeux. Surprise, devant moi se trouve l'ananas humain. Il venait de me sauver. Ce type qui a ruiné ma réputation, non existante, venait de me sauver ?

« Quel est ton nom ? Me demanda l'ananas

_ Tsuna… »

Il me fit un petit sourire et m'entraîna dans une des chambres d'à côté. Il me fixa et s'installa sur le lit tout en souriant. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'a reconnu… Je fronce les sourcils et soupire.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

_ Je ne t'ai pas embrassé, Kufufu.

_ Lors de mon premier jour… »

J'enlevai les rajouts de mes cheveux…Il fit une mine surprise avant de repartir dans son étrange rire « kufufu » dont je ne comprenais pas la signification.

« Oh le garçon de l'autre jour…. »

S'en suivis une longue conversation…Très longue.

* * *

><p>« Ha Ha, Tsuna ? »<p>

Je me réveillais, dans mon lit, au côté de Takeshi. Mon dieu, comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Comment ? Je paniquais en regard mon ami qui souriait toujours.

« Haha, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai ramené là après ta conversation avec Mukuro.

_ A-ah ?

_ Oui, je ne sais pas de quoi vous avez parlé mais bon…Je te laisse j'ai promis à Gokudera de passer chez lui avant les cours. A plus tard Tsuna.

_ Hum. A plus tard. »

Takeshi partit de suite…Il continuait d'être lui-même mais après toute ses années. Je suis allé prendre ma douche mais j'eu seulement le temps de sortir et de m'habiller que la sonnette retentie… Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Surtout que Takeshi venait de partir.

Je descendis les escaliers et je partis en direction de la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvris et ce fut une nouvelle surprise. Mukuro. Mukuro Rokudo était devant moi. Devant la porte avec son sac de cours et un sourire affiché aux lèvres…

« Oya Oya, Qu'y a-t-il mon petit Tsunayoshi-kun ?

_ Q-qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Oui, je sais, il y a mieux comme réponse mais bon, c'est tout ce qui est passé par mon esprit aujourd'hui…enfin à ce moment là !

J'ai observé Mukuro dans les yeux et il m'observait. On aurait pu rester des heures ainsi son téléphone n'avait pas sonné pour lui rappeler l'heure : si nous ne partions pas nous serions en retard. Ah oui, il venait de m'expliquer qu'hier j'avais donné mon accord pour être son ami…C'est quelque chose que j'ai pu faire étant donné que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis ici…

* * *

><p>Moi et Mukuro avons attirés l'attention. Il fallait dire que dès mon premier jour, Rokudo m'avait embrassé et là on arrivés ensembles…Cherchez l'erreur ? Bref, je ne sais pas ce que je fais à être ici avec l'ananas puisque les gens ne savent pas vraiment qui je suis…<p>

« Kufufufu, mon petit Tsunayoshi-kun, on se retrouve plus tard. »

J'ai fais un signe de tête qui voulait dire « oui » puisque je ne pouvais pas vraiment parler. J'étais tétanisé. Vraiment tétanisé.

* * *

><p><em><span>P.O.V de Yamamoto :<span>_

Ha Ha, je venais de partir de chez Tsuna et étrangement j'ai vu Mukuro qui allait en direction de la maison de Tsunayoshi. Mais malheureusement je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me demander ce qui se passe après tout Hayato m'attends. Oui, Gokudera Hayato est un de mes meilleurs amis. Il est un peu possessif et comme ces jours-ci j'étais plus avec Tsunayoshi, il a un petit peu craqué.

Gokudera est un italien aux cheveux d'argent, il adore fumer et sous ses airs de mauvais garçon, c'est un type bien. Il a toujours été là pour moi comme Tsu-chan… Oui Tsu-chan. Ah~ Qu'est ce qu'il trop mignon mon petit Tsunayoshi~

* * *

><p><em><span>P.O.V de Tsunayoshi :<span>_

J'étais arrivé en cours, j'ai de suite repéré Yamamoto qui parlait avec son ami l'argenté…Gokudera je crois. Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimé ce gars. Je crois qu'il pense que je vais lui piquer son ami, Takeshi quoi !

Je m'installe à ma place et soupire. Une petite minute et le cours commence. Un cours barbant comme d'habitude quoi ! Quoi ? Oh, le cours ? Un cours basique de physique et chimie. Rien de bien passionnant, hein ? Donc, pour se planter, autant le faire bien : je me suis mis à regarder dehors par la fenêtre. Devinez qui ? Rokudo Mukuro vous avez raison… Comment avez-vous fait ? Prévisible ? Ah oui… peut-être.

Je le regardais sans savoir pourquoi. Il était là dehors avec une fille qui n'attendait qu'un baiser de son prince pourtant, lui, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir céder à sa demande. Est-ce juste mon impression ou la simple vérité ? Je me trompe peut être. Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires et je ne sais même pas pourquoi les histoires de cet ananas m'intéressent… Je dois être fatigué. Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas dis que je mangerais avec lui sur le toit ce midi ? Si. Oh mince. Et s'il est accompagné d'une de ses groupies, je fais comment moi ? Je fais comme si rien ne s'était passé ou je devrais faire l'assaut des questions de groupies en colère ?

Je soupirais en pensant à cette histoire et je me décidai à noter le cours. Bof, pas que j'en ai vraiment besoin puisque je vais sûrement ramener une note bien en dessous de la moyenne : je ne suis pas « Dame-Tsuna » pour rien. « Dame-Tsuna » c'est moi et je pense que je le resterais toute ma vie. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, hein ?

* * *

><p><em><span>A suivre…<span>_

* * *

><p><em>Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait un immense plaisir. Je vous adore ! Bref, grâce à Reboyama qui était super enthousiaste pour cette surprise que je lui ai fait – j'aime lui faire plaisir~- vous avez aujourd'hui la suite ! Contente ? <em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre 2 méritera une petite review~_

* * *

><p><em><span>Réponses aux reviews que je n'ai pas fais :<span>_

**Reboyama :**_ Je suis contente que cette surprise te plaise hein ~ Je n'ai pas fait de réponse officielle pour toi donc je la fais ici xD_

_J'espère que tu aimeras la suite parce que je l'ai écris vite devant ton impatience ! Aurais-je une récompense ?_

**Emii : **_Merci d'être fan de cette fanfiction ! J'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre et qu'il t'aura plus autant qu'à moi !_

**Ellishin : **_Merci pour ton soutient ! Je te réponds là parce que quand j'ai voulu te MP ça à pas marchée ^^ Donc voilà la suite~_

* * *

><p><em>Review ?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Mon histoire d'amour**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>_Les personnages, bien qu'ils soient trop mignon ou encore sexy, ne sont malheureusement pas à moi…Sinon j'vous dis qu'il y aurait déjà eu du Yaoi dans le manga s'ils m'appartenaient._

**Couple : **_J'ai optée pour un petit 6927 _

**Note : **_Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir, chers lecteurs. Je vous présente ma nouvelle petite fanfiction…Oui je sais que je n'ai pas fini les autres ! Mais celle-ci est pour Reboyama… Parce que c'est un cadeau. Oh bien entendu, c'est inspiré de nombreux Yaoi ! ^^_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Je crois que je l'aime…<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : <strong>_Je le regardais sans savoir pourquoi. Il était là dehors avec une fille qui n'attendait qu'un baiser de son prince pourtant, lui, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir céder à sa demande. Est-ce juste mon impression ou la simple vérité ? Je me trompe peut être. Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires et je ne sais même pas pourquoi les histoires de cet ananas m'intéressent… Je dois être fatigué. Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas dis que je mangerais avec lui sur le toit ce midi ? Si. Oh mince. Et s'il est accompagné d'une de ses groupies, je fais comment moi ? Je fais comme si rien ne s'était passé ou je devrais faire l'assaut des questions de groupies en colère ?_

_Je soupirais en pensant à cette histoire et je me décidai à noter le cours. Bof, pas que j'en ai vraiment besoin puisque je vais sûrement ramener une note bien en dessous de la moyenne : je ne suis pas « Dame-Tsuna » pour rien. « Dame-Tsuna » c'est moi et je pense que je le resterais toute ma vie. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, hein ?_

* * *

><p>Il était donc peut-être temps que je rentre, oui le cours était terminé et Takeshi venait de sortir avec Gokudera. Ils avaient l'air vraiment très proche ces deux là…Je ne suis pas du tout expert pour cela mais je pense réellement qu'Hayato est amoureux de mon ami. Je m'en fiche un peu mais au rythme où il va, il n'est pas près à sortir avec mon meilleur ami.<p>

Je sortis dehors. C'était fou comme la cours est vide, pas un bruit et ni d'élèves. Enfin, du moins, je n'en voyais pas. Je soupirais et avança tranquillement, sans me presser quand une main s'abattit sur mon épaule. Je sursautai.

« Kufufu, n'est pas peur ! »

Ce n'était que Mukuro. D'ailleurs n'était-il pas avec une femme tout à l'heure ?...Pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Je ne devrais pas penser à Mukuro en permanence, c'est trop bizarre ! Je le vois me fixer en souriant…J'ai du rester trop longtemps dans mes pensées ou quelque chose comme ça…

« Tu viens de finir Tsunayoshi ?

_ O-Oui…

_ Je te raccompagne alors. »

Me raccompagner ? Ca…Ca sonne comme dans les films. Vous savez ces films à l'eau de rose que presque toutes les filles regardent, avec ces longues histoires d'amour…Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? Ca sonne comme…comme un rendez-vous. Non, il ne faut pas penser comme ça. Je…Depuis quand je pense à mon ananas comme ça ? Minute. « Mon » ananas ? J'ai besoin de repos je pense.

On arrivait enfin chez et le sourit de Mukuro n'avait pas faiblit de tout le chemin… Je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qui le faisait sourire ainsi. Je le saluai en me disant que je le verrais demain avant de franchir la porte d'entrée et de monter les escaliers.

* * *

><p><span>P.O.V de Mukuro<span>

Kufufu, Tsunayoshi est vraiment mignon quand il a peur ou qu'il rougit… Non, je n'ai pas pensé qu'il était mignon vous vous faites des idées. Comment ça ma coupe fait gay ? Non, pas du tout, un ananas c'est très esthétique, vous demanderez à mon coiffeur qui s'appelle L…Lussuria ou un truc du genre. Puis je rappelle que je suis un pur hétéro.

Je suis rentré chez moi après avoir déposé Tsunayoshi chez lui. Ma sœur m'attendait de pied ferme… Apparemment, ces jours-ci je suis à l'ouest et oublis complètement certaines choses. C'est tragique, n'est ce pas ? Kufufu.

« Mukuro, on devait aller faire des courses !

_ Kufufu, désolé ma petite Chrome. »

Elle me sourit et repartie dans la cuisine. Elle ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir plus de deux minutes. Un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres et je partis dans ma chambre…

* * *

><p><span>P.O.V de Gokudera<span>

Tss, je ne sais pas pourquoi Takeshi reste avec ce gars nul mais ça m'énerve ! Heureusement que depuis ces deux derniers jours il ne reste plus avec mais plutôt avec moi. Ce gamin m'a tellement énervé qu'il faut que je me fume une clope. Ouais, j'vais aller faire ça…

En fait, ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que mon baseballer, oui mon, s'intéresse plus à ce « Tsunase » qu'à moi ! Oui, je suis amoureux de ce sportif débile et alors ? Moi je vous… Bref, restons polis dans mon esprit.

Je finis ma clope et rentre dans mon appart'. J'm'y sens un peu seul mais bon, tous les jours ce crétin d'accro au baseball passe donc je ne m'ennuis jamais… Si je lui ai dit mes sentiments ? Vous m'avez bien regardé ? Non. Je ne lui dirais pas sauf s'il aborde le sujet dans le quel cas je serais forcé de lui dire… N'empêche que ce « Dame-Tsuna » capte trop l'intention de mon Takeshi. Qu'est ce que ça cache ?

« Hayato ? »

Bianchi, ma sœur ainé, s'avança vers moi et me tendit le téléphone. Je le pris entre mes mains et le colla à mon oreille, je lâchai un « allo » lasse jusqu'à que la conversation dérive…Dérive sur Yamamoto. Accident. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je me précipitais vers la porte d'entrée. Merde.

* * *

><p><span>P.O.V de Yamamoto<span>

Ha ha, je n'avais pas fait attention en sortant de la supérette et je me suis fait renverser par une voiture… Heureusement, elle ne roulait pas bien vite et avec mes réflexes je m'en suis tiré qu'avec une fracture à la jambe. L'inconvénient est que je ne pourrais pas faire de sport pendant 6 mois. Je ne veux pas abandonner le baseball pendant 6 mois… Je soupirai alors que mon paternel me regardait avec des yeux à la fois inquiets et à la fois grondeurs. Ouais, je sais que j'ai fais une bêtise.

Ha ha, j'ai vu Gokudera arriver avec les larmes aux yeux et la peur qui se lisait sur le visage. Je me suis pris une baffe monumentale avant qu'il ne m'enserre de ses deux bras forts. Je crois qu'il a eu vraiment peur… Après tout c'est un ami formidable qui se souci toujours de moi-même s'il fait croire le contraire.

Oh et j'ai demandé à mon père de ne pas prévenir Tsuna. Le pauvre il ne vient que d'arriver, je ne veux pas le faire avoir plus de problèmes que ce qu'il a déjà.

* * *

><p><span>P.O.V de Tsunayoshi<span>

Wouah, mes joues ne voulaient pas reprendre leur couleur naturelle. Vous imaginez, j'ai les joues rouges depuis le départ de Mukuro. Je soupirai. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais comprendre quelque chose à mes devoirs n'est-ce pas ?

« Tsu-kun, viens manger ! »

Ma mère, Nana, venait de me sortir de mes pensées. Je fis un petit sourire, s'il y avait bien une chose que j'aimais c'était sa cuisine. Elle est vraiment douée et j'essaie d'apprendre… Certes certaines personnes trouvent que ça fait féminin mais moi j'aime bien cuisiner.

* * *

><p>Je sortais de la douche… L'eau coulait encore sur mon corps, je pris un drap de bain et m'essuya. Il faisait froid, toujours froid, en sortant de la douche. J'enfilai mon pyjama et m'allongea sur mon lit… Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne me fera pas de mal, non ?<p>

Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait jour. Mon regard s'est alors posé sur mon réveil, 8h05…8h05 ? De quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ? Je suis autant en retard ? Je me dépêchai de m'habiller et de prendre mon sac pour arriver devant la porte. Je soupirais et me rendis compte qu'on était samedi et par conséquent il n'y avait pas cours.

Mon téléphone portable ou cellulaire comme vous préférez, sonna. Je l'ouvris et appuya pour prendre l'appel.

« Allo ? Dis-je

_ Haha, Tsuna ?

_ Takeshi ?

_ Oui. Haha, je me disais, comment ça se passe entre toi et Mukuro ?

_ J-Je ne sais pas trop…

_ Il faudrait que tu lui parle de ce problème du premier jour… »

On resta bien une demi-heure au téléphone avant que je ne raccroche…Parler du…du baiser avec Mukuro ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire…

La sonnette retentie… Etrange. Je partis ouvrir la porte et là… C'était lui ! Oui lui ! J'émis un sourire. Il était revenu.

* * *

><p><em><span>A suivre…<span>_

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour toutes vos reviews… Désolée de ne pas y répondre Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^<em>

_Et que Reboyama est contente ! ^^_

_Bisous_

* * *

><p><em>La suite de " La folie d'une Yaoiste" est presque fini alors un peu de patience ~ Et de plus mes autrs fanfictions devraient bientôt arriver, leurs suites hein~ Et j'ai une superbe idée d'OS qui arrivera bientôt~<em>

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Mon histoire d'amour**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>_Les personnages, bien qu'ils soient trop mignon ou encore sexy, ne sont malheureusement pas à moi…Sinon j'vous dis qu'il y aurait déjà eu du Yaoi dans le manga s'ils m'appartenaient._

**Couple : **_J'ai optée pour un petit 6927 _

**Note : **_Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir, chers lecteurs. Je vous présente ma nouvelle petite fanfiction…Oui je sais que je n'ai pas fini les autres ! Mais celle-ci est pour Reboyama… Parce que c'est _

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 4 : Suppositions ?<span>_

* * *

><p><span>Dans le chapitre 3 : <span>« Allo ? Dis-je

_ Haha, Tsuna ?

_ Takeshi ?

_ Oui. Haha, je me disais, comment ça se passe entre toi et Mukuro ?

_ J-Je ne sais pas trop…

_ Il faudrait que tu lui parle de ce problème du premier jour… »

On resta bien une demi-heure au téléphone avant que je ne raccroche…Parler du…du baiser avec Mukuro ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire…

La sonnette retentie… Etrange. Je partis ouvrir la porte et là… C'était lui ! Oui lui ! J'émis un sourire. Il était revenu.

* * *

><p><span>POV De Chrome<span>

Cela faisait quelques temps que j'observe les faits et gestes de mon grand frère Mukuro : ce que je sais c'est quand ce moment il n'agit pas normalement. Il m'a dit que c'est simplement passager et qu'il redeviendra normal après. Mais moi je ne le pense pas, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre…Quelque chose comme l'amour. Oui, je pense qu'il est amoureux. Au début je me suis demandée si c'est vraiment cela puisque la seule personne à qui il pense en ce moment et ce jeune homme qu'il a rencontré : Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mais l'amour ne regarde pas le sexe des personnes pas vrai ? C'est vrai qu'au début où j'ai pensé ça, j'avais trouvé ça gênant mais si Mukuro est heureux je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas être avec Sawada.

Il fallait que j'aide mon frère à comprendre ses sentiments parce que le connaissant, il devait être dans le déni comme toujours. J'ai soupiré et ai fait un sourire : il allait bientôt rentrer. Rectification, il venait de rentrer : j'entendais ses pas résonner après avoir claqué la porte d'entrée.

Il entra dans la cuisine, là où je me trouve en ce moment même, et s'est assis en face de moi…Mon frère joua un peu avec le verre vide sur la table et me fixa sans rien dire. Enfin, je savais qu'il voulait me parler donc je lui ai fait un beau sourire.

« Qu'est –ce qu'il y a ? Dis-je en ayant trouvé un peu d'assurance »

Oui, j'avais réussie à être confiante pour une fois, ce qui surpris mon frère mais bon je m'en fichais. Je voulais simplement l'aider quoi qu'il arrive ! Il me fixait encore plus, je me sentie d'ailleurs rougir, et il ria avec son rire bizarre, un espèce de « Kufufufu » mais bon j'avais l'habitude depuis le temps.

« Je suis perdu. »

Il était perdu ? Perdu comment ? C'était la question que je me posais en le fixant…Il fallait qu'il me raconte toute l'histoire sinon comment pourrais-je l'aider ? Comment ?

« P-Perdu ?

_ Oui, Perdu ma petite Chrome…

_ C-comment ça ?

_ Je vais t'expliquer… »

Et il se lança dans de longues explications avec sa relation « d'amitié » avec Tsunayoshi qui était superbement compliquée…Oui, il m'expliquait ce que j'avais compris par moi-même. J'ai affichée un petit sourire tout en l'écoutant.

« J'ai aussi pensé qu'il était mignon et je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

Il a pensé que Sawada est mignon ? Donc il ressent du désir envers son ami ? Intéressant. Je ne me suis peut-être pas trompée, Mukuro est sûrement amoureux.

* * *

><p><span>POV de Mukuro<span>

« Tu es amoureux. »

J'ai pas vraiment compris ce que ma sœur essayait de me dire maintenant…Amoureux ? Moi ? C'était…C'était…C'était totalement absurde. Non, en fait…C'était…Totalement possible. Oui, possible. Je suis un peu déboussolé, après tout je n'avais jamais été amoureux, encore moins d'un homme. Ah oui, c'était un problème ça aussi : Malgré le fait qu'il soit super mignon, Tsunayoshi est un homme…Pas que je n'assume pas être gay maintenant mais comment mon entourage va le prendre ? Enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris, Chrome n'est pas dégoutée.

« Tu devrais aller le voir.

_ Kufufu. »

Elle n'avait pas tort, je devrais aller le voir maintenant et lui dire tout. Lui avouer que je l'aime et que j'aimerais essayer d'avoir une relation avec lui…Je pris donc une veste et je mis mes chaussures avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir…Je me mis donc en route pour la maison de mon ami.

* * *

><p><span>POV de Yamamoto<span>

Ha ha, Gokudera passe tous les jours chez moi depuis que j'ai eu mon accident, il est toujours au petit soin pour moi. Toujours. D'ailleurs je l'entends arriver dans ma chambre, m'insultant, et s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit. Je lui fais un sourire.

« Abrutit de Baseballer, tu vois ce que c'est d'avoir un accident maintenant ?

_ Ha Ha ! Du calme Gokudera.

_ Tu ne sais pas comment j'ai eu peur de te perdre ? »

Peur de me perdre ? Comment ça ? Je le vois rougir et j'ai fait un grand sourire. Il était plutôt mignon comme ça. Je me demandais si Hayato ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi au fond : je l'aime. Peut-être que lui m'aime aussi, non ? Je me pose trop de questions en ce moment. Je me suis mis à rire sans savoir pourquoi et j'ai fixais mon ami dans les yeux. Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir de beaux yeux !

* * *

><p><span>POV De Tsunayoshi<span>

J'ai fait un câlin, sortant de la maison, à la personne qui se trouvait devant moi, Dino. Dino est mon « grand frère », il était partit étudier en Angleterre et vient de revenir. Je l'adore vraiment, on s'entend super bien ! D'un coup, je me suis sentis tiré en arrière pour je ne sais quelle raisons…Je me suis ensuite rendu compte que cette personne était Mukuro. Que fais Mukuro ici ?

Dino nous regarda, passant de moi à Mukuro toutes les 30 secondes avant de se mettre à sourire et de me fixer dans les yeux. Il y avait une lueur que je n'avais jamais vue dans les yeux de mon frère…

« Vous êtes en couples ? Demanda-t-il

_ Oui. Répondit de suite Mukuro »

Devant la réponse de mon ami, je me suis mis à rougir. Pourquoi fallait-il que Mukuro approuve les questions de Dino ? Surtout que moi et Mukuro…On…On s'est embrassé et voilà que maintenant mon frère demande si on est en couple ?

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous…j'espère qu'il vous plaira.<em>

_Reviews ?_


End file.
